Amity's Dark Phantom
by Spidey108
Summary: No matter what, Danny Phantom had his powers to get him through his troubling situations. But what if Phantom didn't have any powers? How would he strive in a world that learns of the existence of the Supernatural? Will he die in his fight to protect the ones he loves or will he leave his mark on the world as the Dark Phantom of Amity Park? Rated T for now and Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

** Ever since I got back, I've been working at my job nonstop and I've had some writers block whenever I tried to do my stories.**

** But I finally got the first chapter to this story which is the last one that will be a part of the mega-crossover between my three DP stories and Canon DP.**

** It'll be awhile before I get to the main crossover, but I will eventually.**

** So please enjoy the first chapter to Amity's Dark Phantom.**

_**Chapter 01: Origin's**_

"Danny, get back here!" An eleven year old girl with orange hair ran after a nine year old Daniel Fenton who was laughing as he held a small book. "Give me back my diary!"

"Oh this seems fun." Danny said flicking to a new page. "Wow, you really did that to Frankie?"

"I'm so going to kill you!" Jazz Fenton said with a red face as Danny took off running again.

"Nyah." Danny laughed as he ran from his sister into the kitchen before he saw his Mom who was a young woman dressed in a teal colored Hazmat Suit working on a device.

"Kids, no running in the house." Madde Fenton said as Danny slid under the table.

"Mom, he has my diary!" Jazz protested as she looked underneath the table to see Danny go out the other side.

"Danny, give it back."

"But Mom, she always teases me about stuff, I want to return the favor." Danny protested before Jazz snatched the book away from him. "I mean besides what I just learned, all I got on her is Bearstein-."

"Finish that sentence and you will suffer!" Jazz said with a glare.

Danny just smiled innocently.

Giving a sigh at the two, Maddie stood up.

"Calm down you two." She said before she smiled. "And your father is doing a trial run for our second prototype Ghost Portal-."

"Oh come on." Jazz said shaking her head. "Mom, I'm eleven and I know that Ghosts aren't real."

"Now Jazz, of course they are." Maddie admonished her.

"No they're not!" Jazz crossed her arms. "I just wish you and Dad could get normal jobs instead of satisfying your sick obsession with Ghosts!"

With that she stormed off.

Maddie looked a bit pained at hearing that but Danny ran up to her.

"I want to see it." Danny said hiding some guilt.

Mostly because he figured Jazz went off like that due to him annoying her.

On hearing that, Maddie gave a smile as she scooped Danny up to his ire. "I can walk!" He proclaimed as she walked with him down into the basement.

"Hey Mad's, did you bring any fudge?" Jack Fenton, a big guy wearing an orange hazmat suit asked as he used a wrench on a miniature Ghost Portal. "Building prototypes can work up an appetite."

"Sorry Jack, but Danny wanted to see the invention." Maddie said putting Danny down.

Jack's grin got wider at that. "Well then Daniel, listen well because this is our second Ghost Portal Prototype!"

"Second?" Danny asked as he looked at the prototype which was as big as his head. "What about the first?"

"Made it in college." Maddie said, making extra sure Jack didn't turn it on with Danny so close to it, after what happened with their friend Vladmir Masters, she didn't want to take any chances.

"It was a sight to see, son." Jack said with a look of nostalgia in his eyes. "But this will be better because we'll be able to see what the Ghost Zone looks like."

"Really?" Danny looked interested. "We'll see a place nobody else saw?"

"Of course sweetie." Maddie said pulling Danny back as Jack grabbed the controls. "You ready Jack?"

"**BANZAI!**" Jack shouted as he pressed the button and the portal hummed with energy as electricity surrounded it.

Danny stared in awe as green energy erupted at the center, turning into a green swirling vortex. "Cool." He said with an awed grin.

"We did it, Mads-." Jack proclaimed before an alarm was going off. "Wha?"

Recognizing the alarm, Maddie got ready. "Jack, shut that portal off. Now!"

It was too late as a specter shot out laughing wildly as it tore through the lab.

"Mad's get the Ecto Pistols!" Jack shouted as more specters came loose. "We have to contain the spooks in the lab!"

"Danny, run and hide!" Maddie ordered as she pulled out a pistol and shot at a Ghost.

Scared out of his mind, Danny ran underneath the workbench as Jack and Maddie got to work on trying to contain the Specters.

Danny's eyes widened when the specter shot past his parents right to his hiding spot and slammed him into the wall knocking him out as pain erupted on his right eye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning as he woke up, Danny found himself inside of the Fenton Medical Bay hooked up to a heartbeat monitor.

"W-Wha?" Danny grimaced in pain as his right eye opened and he got up, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick."

Looking around, Danny paused as he saw a mirror.

His right eye was closed with a single scar over it.

Ignoring the pain as he opened his eye, Danny breathed a sigh of relief that he could still see out of it.

"W-What happened?" Danny muttered before the doors burst open and Jazz ran in.

"You're awake!" Jazz said pulling Danny into a hug as she cried.

"J-Jazz?" Danny was confused. "Weren't you mad at me earlier today?"

"Earlier today?" Jazz's eyes widened in realization. "Danny, you've been out for two weeks."

'_Two weeks?_'

"I told Mom and Dad not to mess with that stuff and now one of their experiments hurt you." Jazz muttered.

"Experiments?" Danny shook his head. "No it was a Ghost-."

"Danny, like I told Mom and Dad there are no such things as Ghosts." Jazz said looking worried again. "Maybe the hit to your head gave you a concussion?"

"I know what I saw." Danny said stubbornly.

Jazz looked ready to tell him, but she relented for now.

"Get well soon, Baby Brother." Jazz hugged him again before leaving.

'_I know what I saw._' Danny thought as he remembered the Ghost. '_It was a Ghost... They're more dangerous than Mom and Dad said they were._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was let out of the Infirmary in two days before he approached his Mom with a request.

"You want me to teach you Martial Arts?" Maddie asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Danny had a smile. "It was cool how you moved, I want to learn that too."

The real reason was because he wanted to learn how to fight these Ghosts.

From how the Ghost Portal was soon to be redone to be bigger, Danny knew he had a time limit to learn all he needed to know.

And well... He wanted to protect himself rather than relying on his parents, especially what happened this last time.

"I don't know." Maddie said with her arms crossed.

"Please?" Danny begged pouting a bit.

Maddie's lip twitched before she sighed. "Alright, but you have to be dedicated."

"Will do." Danny promised with his hands clasped. "Can we get started right away?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A month after training, Danny approached his Dad. "Can you teach me about Ghosts?"

Jack had an excited grin at that.

His Dad may be considered an idiot by some people, but when it comes down to Ghosts, he's a genius.

"Well son, the first thing you need to know is how to identify a Ghost." Jack said as he began a long, drawn out explanation on how to see if someone was a Ghost or not before he got down to basic equipment like the Ecto Pistols and he was showing Danny blueprints for inventions he wanted to call Ghost Gauntlets and Fenton Thermos.

Danny looked carefully at the blueprints, not understanding them but he made a vow to learn to understand them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been five years since he started and Danny was fourteen years old now as he walked through school.

So far he was learning a lot still in Martial Arts, he's gained a runner's physique which was exactly what he wanted.

He was wearing sunglasses though because he didn't want people staring at the scar over his eye.

It got old after two weeks.

"Finally you showed up." Danny turned and grinned at seeing a fourteen year old African American wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt and green cargo shorts along with a red beret, taped glasses and braces. "I was beginning it was going to be a boring day."

Danny snorted. "I'm pretty sure Dash wouldn't allow that, Tuck." He joked.

Tucker Foley grimaced at that. "Don't remind me."

Giving a laugh, Danny gave the kid who was his best friend a grin. "So I've heard we're getting a new student today."

"Yeah, I think his name was Sam or something." Tucker said with a shrug. "Didn't really get that much info."

"Well, even if you didn't a new student means a new friend." Danny responded before frowning. "Unless he's shallow."

Tucker mirrored his frown. "We have enough shallow people in our lives as it is."

As if to strengthen that, a football slammed into Danny when he wasn't looking.

"Oops, sorry Fenturd!" A blonde kid with a small black jacket said with an obnoxious laugh. "Maybe you could see better without your sunglasses or scar to get in the way."

'_Dash._' Danny thought in anger as he glared at the kid who was his tormentor since he was five. '_If I didn't promise Mom to not use what she was teaching me to hurt someone, you would be on the floor in pain by now._'

The warning bell rang before anything else could happen as Dash left and Tucker helped Danny up.

"Come on, we can't afford to be late." Tucker said.

A few minutes into class, the teacher a bald man wearing a blue shirt and grey pants walked forward. "Class I'm pleased to announce that there is a new student here." Mr. Lancer said as the kids began talking quietly. "Please welcome her."

"Her?" Danny asked before looking at Tucker. "I thought you said that the new student was a guy."

"That's what I thought as well." Tucker said sounding confused.

"Please welcome, Samantha Manson." The teacher said as a black haired girl with amethyst eyes, wearing nothing but dark clothing came in with an octopus backpack on her back and black steel toed combat boots.

"It's Sam." The girl said with a short glare.

"Oh boy, she's a barrel of laughs." Tucker commented causing Danny to roll his eyes as he smirked.

"I'll bet." He went along.

"Alright, Sam." The teacher chuckled. "Go and sit by Tucker Foley."

"Nice to meet you." Tucker said with a wave as she sat next to him. "The name's Tucker or Tuck or Tuckerino-."

"Down boy." Danny joked eliciting a short glare from Tucker. "I'm Danny Fenton-"

"And?" Sam asked with a guarded expression.

"And what?" Danny looked surprised by her question. "We were just being nice."

"Uh huh." Sam said looking as if she wasn't going to believe him.

Deciding to not make things worse, Danny gave a shrug and sat back. "Suit yourself."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was lunch time as Danny and Tucker sat together while the new girl was sitting by herself.

"So what do we have planned for today?" Danny asked since Tucker always kept stuff planned on his PDA.

"Surprisingly we have nothing planned for today." Tucker answered looking at it. "No new movies came out, no new games, no new attractions and no events happening."

"Well it was bound to happen eventually." Danny commented as he proped his elbow onto the table in boredom. "Maybe I can talk to Mom into giving me more Martial Arts classes."

"Why do you take those anyway?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't even defend yourself against Dash."

"Because all he's doing is being annoying, he's not really doing anything bad." Danny said with a roll of his eyes behind his sunglasses. "People like him peaked years early."

Tucker snorted. "Yeah, he'll be trying hard to get a job while I'll have my own company, any chance you want to work there?"

"No, my parents already have a company that I'll be working for." Danny replied.

"You mean the one that studies Ghosts?" Tucker asked skeptically. "You sure?"

Danny gave a nod, not reacting to Tucker's blatant disrespect of the existence of Ghosts. "Positive."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On leaving Lunch, Danny frowned as he saw Dash messing with one of the band students as he kept an instrument out of the kids reach. "Dash, give him back his flute." Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Why do you care Fenturd?" Dash mocked him as a crowd began to gather. "You just take yourself and your stupid sunglasses and go."

"You really think this makes you cool?" Danny questioned with a look of disbelief. "You must've been dropped on the head as a kid."

Dash was glaring at Danny. "Watch it Fenturd-."

"Or what? You'll give me a wedgie? Stuff me in a locker?" Danny scoffed sarcastically. "You'll look like such a cool guy won't you? Grow up."

"That does it." Dash shoved the flute back to the kid and cracked his knuckles. "Get ready for a world of hurt, Fenturd."

Danny smirked.

He may have promised not to use his Martial Arts unless it was an emergency, but Dash was just asking for it and this would be a great test in how he is.

Getting into a stance, Danny got ready as Dash ran at him.

To Danny, the way that Dash ran had a lot of holes he could've exploited so he did a simple one.

He spun around, ducking as Dash's fist sailed where his head was and kicked Dash's feet out from underneath him sending him rolling on the ground.

"Walk much?" Danny quipped with a smirk. "You think that because I barely fight anyone that I don't know how to?"

Dash saw red as he pushed himself up and came at Danny again only for Danny to duck and dodge each strike easily as they got more wild and pretty soon, they were slowing down as Dash looked to be panting in exhaustion.

"You're using too much power in your punches." Danny commented as the crowd was staring in shock.

Tucker however was recording the whole thing with a grin before he looked to see Sam next to him. "Hey Sam."

Sam just had her arms crossed as she watched the fight.

Truthfully, she didn't think Danny should be stooping to this jock's level in taunting him but she would be lying if she said it wasn't amusing to see one of the cooler crowd losing it.

Plus Danny was defending a kid, so she wasn't going to say anything negative.

Getting bored quickly, Danny blocked a swing and twisted his arm behind his back.

"So how does it feel to be helpless?" Danny asked as he held Dash in place and the more the jock struggled, the more pain he felt so he stayed as still as possible. "Think about this the next time you want to pick on another kid."

With that he let go and Dash took a few steps back and glared at the teen.

"Lord of the Wild, what's going on?!" Mr. Lancer's voice came over them as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Mr. Baxter? Mr. Fenton? Explain yourselves."

"Nothing much, Mr. Lancer." Danny replied before Dash had the chance to pin the blame on Danny. "We're just talking out some stuff, you know sports related and all that."

Dash had a look of surprise that Danny didn't even try to get him into trouble as were some of the kids.

"Is this true, Mr. Baxter?" Mr. Lancer turned to Dash who gave a nod looking wary. "Then carry it to the classroom, you're going to be late."

As if on cue, the bell rang and as Danny went to leave, Dash grabbed his arm causing Tucker to run over to them and for some reason, Sam as well. "You could've gotten me in trouble Fenturd, why didn't you?"

"Because I'd rather we settle what differences we have peacefully instead of keep doing a cycle of trouble." Danny explained to the Jock. "I get you into trouble, you get back at me and we're locked in a never-ending cycle. So we end it today and I won't bother you as long as you don't bother anymore kids, got it?"

Dash took a second before letting go of Danny's arm. "Don't hold your breath, Fenturd." He said walking off.

"Geez, you kicked his ass and he's still the same." Tucker remarked with a shake of his head. "I shouldn't even be surprised anymore."

"That's the mind of a Jock you're talking about." Sam said causing both boys to look at Sam wondering why she was there. "... I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Danny looked confused.

"When you first spoke to me I thought you were in with these popular kids." Sam remarked before pointing. "It was the sunglasses."

Danny chuckled. "I wear these for a certain reason, not to be popular." He explained knowing the phrase, 'judge a book by its cover' all too well from the small crush he had on Paulina in Middle School until she insulted Tucker in front of him.

Some people judged him because he wore the sunglasses and some people did because of the scar underneath the glasses.

"So you want to hang out with us?" Tucker offered to Sam.

Sam smiled. "Why not?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat in the Fenton Kitchen three months later.

After a week, Sam and Tucker discovered something that may have put a massive strain on their friendship.

Sam was a Recyclo-Vegetarian. This meant that she didn't eat anything with a face on it.

Tucker meanwhile was a full-blown carnivore.

So with their different eating habits out in the open, they argued over which food was better and Danny was the middle man to keep them being friends.

In the three months he's come to like Sam as a friend and he didn't want to lose Tucker as a friend either.

Although Sam hasn't seen why he wore the sunglasses either.

He could tell that she was curious, but she hasn't said anything yet.

Shaking his head, he heard some noise downstairs.

'_What the hell?_' Danny thought as he picked up his glass of milk and walked down there only to freeze in fear as he saw what his parents were working on the last few months.

It was a fully functioning Ghost Portal that was as big as the Fenton RV.

And it looked to be finished with Jack about to plug it in.

But Jack then noticed Danny. "Ah Danny, have you come to see the Mach-III Ghost Portal?" He asked with a grin.

"Why?!" Danny questioned taking a step back while Maddie put her notepad down. "Why build it after what happened last time?!"

Maddie winced as she remembered the last time five years ago in how Danny nearly lost his eye.

"Because your father and I are scientists that study Ghosts, sweetie." Maddie explained trying to calm Danny down. "That's why we're doing this, now we took precautions this time, there's a Fenton Encoded lock on the door so nothing would be getting out without our say-so and we also have better Ghost Hunting Equipment."

"So are you ready to see us make history, Danny?" Jack asked with a wide grin as he held the plugs.

Jack didn't even wait for an answer as he jammed the plugs in.

"**BANZAI!**"

The portal sparked to life showing the green swirl before it died down.

On seeing that, Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"Huh?" Jack looked confused. "I don't get it, we did everything in the blueprints."

"Maybe we missed something." Maddie suggested as she looked back over the notes. "After all we were trying to make it bigger than the last two times."

"So we might've forgot to change something?" Jack asked with interest as they walked upstairs, leaving Danny alone with the inactive Ghost Portal.

"Why?!" Danny muttered as he glared at the Portal. "Out of anything they could've been building, why did it have to be this damned portal?!"

Gripping his hair in frustration, Danny remembered the last time it was on and the specter that raced out causing destruction before injuring him.

"**GYAH!**" Danny shouted in annoyance as he kicked a stray part into the Ghost Portal, not noticing that the part hit the On button.

Turning around to leave, Danny stopped as he heard the portal beginning to hum to life and he turned to see electricity surging through it as a blast of cold air erupted from it, whipping his hair back, knocking the sunglasses off as he tried to stay in place with the air rushing past him.

Looking over his hands as they blocked the wind, Danny saw something that made his blood run cold.

Ghosts of all shapes and sizes were erupting from the portal giving laughs as they went through the walls, ceilings, floor, everywhere to get out.

"No." Danny whispered as he realized what he just did as more came out. "No!"

Running over, Danny went to turn it off only for the Ghosts to stop and the portal's blast doors closed.

But Danny didn't care as he stared at it in disbelief.

He just unleashed hundreds of Ghosts upon the world.

Any damage they would do. Any deaths that would happen.

It would all be his fault.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think of this one? A powerless Danny that's only armed with Martial Arts and the Ghost Hunting Equipment he will soon get against the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone?**

** Coldblue I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for pitching this idea to me.**

** Now Spidey is signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

**Just so you know, I put in an OC enemy that I hope I came up with for Danny in this, hope you enjoy it. And yes I will be creating some Ghost enemies along with Danny's original enemies to make some parts of the story dramatic as well as more realistic.**

** There will be some deaths in this story with some of these enemies as well.**

** And while First Encounter would work better for a chapter name it wouldn't be possible since Danny's first encounter happened when he was nine.**

_**Chapter 02: Second Encounter**_

Danny paced in his bedroom.

Just two hours ago, he accidently unleashed a horde of Ghosts in Amity Park.

In those two hours he's been expecting riots to happen, screams and the occassional guy holding a sign saying that the end was near due to these Ghosts.

And yet, it's been silent.

That left Danny on edge.

"Agh!" Danny cried out in frustration as he slammed his hands on his desk. "Idiot." He cursed himself. "Out of all the dumb things you could do, you kick a stray part inside the freaking portal and cause this to happen."

That was when Danny realized he was talking to himself.

"Maybe I need professional help." Danny muttered sitting down then he blinked. "Professional, of course Mom and Dad are Ghost Hunters!"

Feeling a grin, he ran downstairs to tell his parents what happened, if anyone could catch the Ghosts, they can.

But he stopped at the foot of the stairs to the lab.

"It works, by fudge Maddie, it works!" Jack's loud voice boomed up the stairs. "Now we just need to catch a Ghost to study it."

"But how does it work now?" Maddie sounded confused as Danny kept at the door to the lab. "It didn't when we plugged it in, did it turn on while we were upstairs?"

"What does it matter, it works." Jack sounded too excited for his own good.

"Jack." Maddie sounded stern, causing Jack to stop grinning. "We were lucky that no Ghosts came out to attack or hurt anyone while we were upstairs."

On hearing that, Danny had to stop himself from snorting considering that a horde of them escaped.

"And we have to be careful, this will be the first ones we captured after the last one from the Mach-II escaped back into the portal."

Danny turned away from the door and walked back into the kitchen, sitting down.

His parents wouldn't be much help.

No matter how much they knew about Ghosts, they never caught one before.

'_And you did?_' He thought sarcastically. '_They know as much as you do._'

"I know they're dangerous." Danny muttered to himself. "I know what harm they could do."

Shaking his head, Danny saw the time and knew he should go to bed since there was school the next day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sitting on the edge of his seat, Danny barely listened to Mr. Lancer as he had his fingers locked together while leaning on his desk, inside his pocket was an swiss army knife.

True he wasn't supposed to bring weapons to school, but this Swiss Army Knife was actually worked on by his Dad to where it 'supposedly' affected Ghosts.

In other words, the blade was green and silver, made up of some type of metal that Danny knew nothing about.

"Dude." Danny turned to see Tucker looking worried. "You've been pretty quiet, you alright?"

On hearing that, Danny placed a small smile on his face.

No matter what, Tucker always had his back through thick and thin, even if it got them Detention in the forms of pranks or both of them stuck in a tree by their underwear courtesy of the jocks while Danny was still learning Martial Arts.

But this was something, Danny couldn't bring Tucker in on.

The whole world was better off not knowing the existance of Ghosts and if he could do it, he will keep it a secret. It depends on what happens when the Ghosts finally show themselves.

"I'm fine." Danny said in his usual tone, although it was lacking a bit. "Just tired from staying up last night looking up some stuff for D.O.O.M."

Tucker gave a nod knowing that Danny sometimes did that. "You find anything interesting."

"Not really." Danny answered truthfully.

"What's D.O.O.M?" Sam asked sitting on the other side of Danny.

"You wouldn't understand." Tucker answered with a chuckle. "It's a guy thing."

Sam looked a little tick as Danny played mediator with them again. "It's an Online RPG that Tucker and I enjoy playing sometimes." He explained to Sam before looking at Tucker. "And girls play video games too, Tuck."

"Name five." Tucker challenged as Danny raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"I can name ten." Danny said as Tucker chuckled. "Twenty bucks?"

"You're on." Tucker said not thinking Danny knew that one considering he rarely looks stuff up unless it's about D.O.O.M.

Sam smirked as Danny sat back before he answered. "Hope Cochran, Stephanie Barish, Holly Liu, Emily Greer, Jessica Tams-." Tucker's face fell as Danny named five without hesitation. "-Kate Edwards, Kiki Wolfkill, Amy Hennig, Lucy Bradshaw and Jade Raymond."

As Danny finished he held out his hand and Tucker grumbled to himself as he handed Danny the twenty bucks.

"Serves you right." Sam said and that was when they noticed how quiet it was, as the whole class was looking at them.

"Gambling in class?" Mr. Lancer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just proving a point." Danny smiled apologetically. "Sorry sir."

"Next time wait until after class." Mr. Lancer said as he continued the lesson.

"I thought for sure he was going to take the money away as evidence to gambling." Tucker muttered as Danny pocketed the twenty.

"Mr. Lancer isn't like that." Danny shrugged. "Sure he takes the Jocks side more often than not due to the schools sports reputation, but he does care for the students and there wasn't really anything inappropriate to our conversation."

"Thankfully." Sam inputted, knowing how Tucker was sometimes on conversations about Girls.

"Hey I just appreciate, it doesn't mean I'm going to do anything bad." Tucker protested.

As that conversation was happening, Danny tuned them out and was back to thinking about the Ghost problem.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During break he was in the Library while Sam and Tucker were asked to stay after class due to Mr. Lancer overhearing their new conversation earning them a small detention.

Right now, Danny was reading a book that was about spirits.

Or he hoped was about spirits.

It was hard to find a reliable book in the school library.

This book was called 'Ghosts of the Ghost Zone' and it was due to the title that he picked it up.

It was an old book that held detailed drawings of certain Ghosts with their obsessions and their abilities.

Whoever this Frederich Isak Showenhower was, he knew his stuff.

But as he flipped the page from an interesting piece on a being called Skulker, Danny tensed as he felt the air get cold around him.

'_Why is the air cold?_' Danny thought knowing that there was no air conditioning inside the library, which is why it was vacated during Spring or Summer.

Slowly getting up, Danny placed the book in his bag as he walked around the library noticing that the librarian was absent as well as no students.

Then again, most kids on their break spend it at Nasty Burger or in the cafeteria, not in the library and the way he saw it, the Librarian spent most of her time in the Teachers Lounge at this point.

It got colder the further he went into the Library before he looked around a corner to see a being calmly reading a book.

It was a green skinned man with wavy brown hair, red eyes that he wore glasses that were chained around his neck on it and a black suit while he had a ghostly tail insted of legs.

Swallowing nervously, Danny unconsciously took a step back as he realized he found a Ghost inside the school library.

Looking up the spirit saw Danny and chuckled. "Ah a young mind inside of a library, that is a rare thing these days." He said with a smirk. "I am the Librarian."

'_The Librarian?_' The confusion overode Danny's fear as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you hide your eyes youngling?" The Librarian asked curiously as he reached for the sunglasses and Danny took a step back to avoid the hand.

"None of your business." Danny said glaring at the Librarian.

The Librarian just shrugged and went back to his book. "Very well, youngling but please keep your voice down we are in a library."

Danny blinked not expecting this Ghost to be calm before a rip caused the Ghost's head to shoot up.

"Who dares defile the books?!" He said his voice colder as he shot through the bookcase turning intangible.

Eyes widening, Danny took off after the Librarian, not sure what was going on before he heard a cry and he increased his speed in time to feel the air get colder as he saw a kid he didn't know with dark hair, glasses and a white shirt, being held upside down by the Librarian as the books floated off the bookshelf around him.

"You dare defile works of art?!" The Librarian shouted in rage at the kids face who was sweating.

"I-It was an accident." He tried to say and it was, the books were so old that if someone wasn't careful enough, it could rip.

"Those who defile literature shall pay." The Librarian's hands glowed as he reached for the kid.

"**HEY!**" Danny shouted as he grabbed a book and threw it, smacking the Librarian in the face as he dropped the kid. "Get out of here!"

The kid didn't need to be told twice as he took off as the Librarian took the book off his face and glared at Danny.

"You dare assault me with a book?!" The Librarian said causing Danny to look nervous. "You shall suffer."

"Don't you think you're overeacting just a wee bit?" Danny asked as the Librarian had the books fly at him covered in green energy to protect them.

Ducking, Danny went pale as the books hit the wall actually cutting into them

'Good lord, what did I get myself into?' Danny thought to himself as he began to run with the Librarian chasing him.

Thinking quickly, Danny ran down between two bookcases, but he used the ledge to jump off of and climb, having practice of doing so on stuff at home.

He reached the top as the Librarian looked down the aisle only to have a stupified look at seeing that Danny disappeared.

"Where are you?" The Librarian muttered as he began to go down, looking from side to side, not even thinking of looking up since it was a human.

Moving slowly, Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the Swiss Army Knife and carefully, pulled the knife free before he jumped and landed on the Librarians back jabbing the knife in.

The Librarian gave a roar of pain that blasted Danny into a bookcase with the knife, now covered in green blood as the bookcases began to topple over and Danny was trapped by one.

Holding his back in pain, the Librarian managed to see Danny struggling to remain conscious as he saw the ectoplasm leaking from the wound.

'_A human made me bleed?_' The Librarian thought in shock before he heard the sounds of someone coming and he took off leaving Danny trapped beneath the bookcase.

Hearing the sounds too, Danny quickly closed the swiss army knife and placed it into his pocket while struggling to remain awake but as the footsteps got closer, Danny passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh." Danny woke up with a light in his eyes as he placed a hand over them to realize that he didn't have his sunglasses on.

"So you're awake?" Turning, Danny saw Mr. Lancer along with the Nurse of the school Mrs. Alice a woman with dark hair and blue eyes. "Mr. Fenton can you tell me what happened?"

Knowing that they wouldn't believe him about the Ghost and he would get in bigger trouble if he showed the knife with ectoplasm on it, Danny shook his head, grimacing in pain. "I don't know, I heard a scream, came to investigate and the last thing I remember is a bookshelf falling towards him."

Mrs. Alice used a small flashlight to check for signs of a concussion while Mr. Lancer looked worried. "I had Mr. Poindexter coming in saying something about a floating green man and while I thought he was pulling something he mentioned you coming in to get him out of there." He said causing Danny to nod as he remembered the kids name, Sydney Poindexter a kid who was constantly picked on by Dash. "I decided to investigate myself and I heard the bookcases falling, that was when I saw you unconscious underneath one."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lancer but I can barely remember anything." Danny lied placing a hand on his head.

"Memory loss from the blow." Mrs. Alice deduced knowing the symptoms. "That's all I can think of at this moment."

"Will he get it back?" Mr. Lancer asked wanting to catch the one who did this.

"That depends on the next few days." Mrs. Alice answered with a shake of her head. "Right now I say that Mr. Fenton gets some rest to recover from what happened."

"His parents are already on their way." Mr. Lancer remarked. "His sister and Ms. Manson are waiting outside to see if he's alright while Mr. Foley seems to freeze whenever he comes near this office."

"Fear of Hospitals." Mrs. Alice answered knowing from Tucker's file.

"Uh, where are my sunglasses?" Danny asked looking down.

Knowing how he was with hiding his scar, Mrs. Alice passed them to him.

"Thank you." Danny said, placing them on before Mr. Lancer opened the door and his sister and friends ran in.

"Danny, are you alright?!" Jazz asked in concern, checking him over for injuries.

All Danny did was look at her with a raised eyebrow that asked 'Really?'

At that look, Jazz looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, standard question."

Danny chuckled. "I'm fine." Then he looked at the others. "How long was I out?"

"Five Days." Tucker answered causing Danny to tense.

"**FIVE DAYS?!**"

"Nah." Tucker laughed as Jazz and Sam glared at him. "It was only an hour."

"Don't do that, Danny nearly died." Sam reprimanded him.

"You think I don't know that?" Tucker asked glaring at her a bit. "I was trying to ease the tension."

"You have a weird way of doing it." Jazz said causing Tucker to look away.

"But it did work." Danny said to stop the arguement as he smiled. "Thanks Tuck."

"It's no problem." Tucker said as Danny swung his legs off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get up because I hate being bedridden-."

"Oh no you don't." Mrs. Alice came in and forced him to lay back down. "You are not getting up until your parents get here young man, even if I have to tie you down myself."

Danny frowned but knew better than to disagree with the nurse as he looked at Tucker. "Play D.O.O.M later?"

"Of course." Tucker said as he looked around the office to see some needles for the shots given and he tensed a bit. "Anytime, anywhere."

Jazz shook her head before smiling as she held his bag. "I'll get this home for you." She said as Danny gave a nod.

"You'll be out of here in no time." Sam said as they walked out and Danny leaned back closing his eyes.

"You have some good friends." Mrs. Alice said as Danny turned towards her. "Once they heard what happened, they ran out of class and refused to move from the spot, although one of them was fighting the urge to run."

Danny smiled at hearing that. "Yeah, they're the best." He said as he closed his eyes again.

'_And the Librarian is still around this school somewhere._' Danny thought to himself as he tightly clenched a fist. '_I need to find a way to get him out of here._'

**To Be Continued...**

** Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and they will get longer the more I do the story.**

** But in this chapter I introduced the Librarian, Sidney Poindexter as well as how good Danny is in fighting without any gadgets.**

** He'll be doing some more research in the next chapter along with getting the right tools he would need.**

** And as for Sidney being human, I have a plan for him in this story.**

** I also put in a few OC's to be the other teachers and the Nurse due to Mr. Lancer being the only one shown in the Cartoon and I plan to make this a realistic version of Danny so there will be some stuff that happens in it that's messed up.**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** Phantom Fan: Eventually he will but this is before he makes the costume so he will make mistakes that will injure him and cause him to think about some stuff. He won't waste any time trying to convince people because they won't believe him.**

** DannyPhantom619: Thank you.**

** Coldblue: Yeah I wanted to make something different, that was why I had Sam just become his friend before the Ghost Portal was turned on. The oiginal plan was to introduce her when he was twelve leaving them to have two years of history but I couldn't type that well. Now for your questions. 1) Exactly what you listed. 2) No but he's a fast learner, he will practice throwing the Ecto Knives when he decides to learn. 3) Yes he will. 4) He learned how to read blueprints, how to make the blueprints and how to build the weapons. 5) Interesting list. 6) Yes I'll have that due to the realism I plan to put into this story. 7) They will because like Ghost of the League, they will have Ecto-Powered energy sources that gives them money as time goes on. 8) That was actually a plot twist I was thinking about adding to this. 9) Huh interesting thought. 10) Now that would help him learn more efficiently with little time. 11) He will find out when Danny is too injured to go home and needs someone he trusts, I plan to show Tucker's thoughts while waiting for Danny to wake up as well. 12) Yes although the Librarian is weak right now, he'll gain power over time and Danny will be fighting weaker Ghosts in the beginning after the Librarian. 13) He will and Danny will be trying to figure out how that is possible. 14) Oh they will but only when Ghosts and Dark Phantom become public information.**

** NightMaster000: Possibly but some stuff will happen that will make people hate Dash but it will also show remorse and regret inside of him and maybe with some of the villains being like Batman villains.**

** Guest1: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story.**

** JP-Rider: Well people are curious and they will do anything to sate their curiosity, afterall that's how many things happen in life and people don't realize that they caused problems until it's too late and while I thought about having the Fenton's die, I figured it would be better to keep them alive while Danny becomes Dark Phantom.**

** Guest2: I might have that be the pairing or I might not, it depends on how I write the story and what the fans want, plus I never really wrote a Sam/Danny pairing before. But in time the pairing will be revealed.**

** Guest 3: Don't worry, I plan to have Tucker remain in the story with Danny hanging with him a bit, although he'll make more time with being Dark Phantom but when Tucker finds out he'll be in the story more than he is now.**

** Alright that's enough for this story and I plan to have the third chapter out soon.**

** Spidey Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rematch

_**Chapter 03: Rematch**_

Danny grimaced as he was in the Fenton Ops Room on the roof of their building without his sunglasses on.

Right now it was the only place he found peace away from his parents and sister, who took to being around him at all times considering what happened with the bookshelf.

He was fine though.

... Okay maybe a bit bruised up but besides that he was fine.

"I need to find this Librarian before he can cause more damage or possilby kill someone." Danny muttered to himself as he sat in the Op's room.

Then he shook his head.

Danny needed to finish some missed classwork, it was the main reason he came up there.

But on reaching into his backpack, Danny paused and groaned as he saw the library book in there. "Great, I stole a book." He muttered doing a face palm. "Just what I need."

Giving a shrug, Danny opened the Table of Contents only to tense as he saw the name of one page.

'_Librarian Ghost Pg. XXI._'

"It can't be." Danny muttered as he flipped to it only for his eyes to widen as he saw the picture of the same Ghost he fought. "No way."

Now absorbed in the book, Danny read the entry.

"The Librarian Ghost, also known as Samuel Turner was once a young soul full of life at the beginning of the 20th century." Danny read as he scanned the words carefully. "Always alone, he found love in books and wanted to be a Librarian. It is unknown how he became a Ghost although suicide seems to be a possible process."

That was all the info on the history of the Librarian as Danny placed the book down.

"Didn't think I would find that in a Library Book." Danny muttered before he pulled his classwork out and began to do it.

It was only an hour later that he was done and getting on the computer to play some D.O.O.M but instead he began to type in a name on Google.

'_Samuel Turner 20__th__ Century._'

Not many files came up but one did in particular.

It was a Newspaper.

'_Man hangs himself in Casper Library._' The date was June 3rd, 1930.

Now Danny had a small feeling of pity as he saw what happened.

"It was during when the Stock Market crashed." Danny muttered as he frowned. "No jobs and this guy had no friends, so he didn't see anything worth living for."

"What are you doing?"

Danny jumped as he turned to see the door opened and Jazz was peering in there.

Luckily she didn't see the computer screen and Danny exited the site he was on. "Oh nothing, I was thinking of starting doom." He lied casually knowing she wouldn't believe anything he would say on the truth.

"I wouldn't, dinner is just about ready." Jazz said causing Danny to groan before he gave a nod and packed his books before leaving.

Jazz went to follow him but she quickly moved to the computer and brought up the last thing it was on.

Truthfully she wasn't expecting a newspaper from the thirties showing a man hanging himself in the Library.

"Why were you looking this up?" Jazz muttered before she turned the computer off and headed downstairs a little worried about her brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tucker began the conversation with Danny the next day as he was finally allowed back at school after three days. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for more sick days." He said as they walked down the hall.

"I'm not that type of person." Danny answered with a shrug. "I'd rather come here and do work then sit around doing nothing at home."

The real reason was in the Library and this time he brought more than the Swiss Army Knife.

Danny brought a line that his Dad was going to be using for something called the Fenton Fisher due to it being unbreakable and it is supposed to keep Ghosts from phasing through it as well as the experimental Fenton Thermos that was created to contain Ghosts.

He didn't know if they would work but it was better than nothing.

Then again, he was most likely out of his damn mind for considering this in the first place.

"That's a good way to look at things." Sam ran up to them shouldering their octopus bag. "You feeling better?"

"I am." Danny replied with a smile, tired of that question. "No need to worry."

"Dude, we're your friends." Tucker reminded him fingering his glasses. "Worrying is in our job description."

Danny chuckled. "I guess."

Unknown to them, Mr. Lancer was keeping an eye on them.

He was hoping that Daniel would remember who attacked him, not knowing he was keeping it a secret, and tell him so he could report the attacker to the police.

But it looked as if he had to wait a bit longer as he turned his attention away to prepare for his first class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During Lunch, Danny found the person he was looking for. "Sydney."

Sydney Poindexter turned and sighed as he saw Danny. "Thank goodness you're alright." He said remembering how Danny saved him. "I tried to get help for you-."

"Thank you." Danny interrupted quickly trying to get to the point before someone decided to eavesdrop. "But I need to ask a favor."

Now Sydney's face fell expecting the favor was doing his homework. "Yeah?"

But this one surprised him.

"I need you to keep quiet about what you saw." Danny said causing Sydney to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you joking buster?" Sydney asked him with wide eyes. "Why keep quiet about the danger?!"

"Because no one would believe you and you'll most likely get more trouble from people because of it." Danny answered causing Sydney to wince as he remembered how Mr. Lancer didn't believe him. "I'm going to head back to talk with the Librarian and hopefully end it peacefully."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sydney asked in further surprise. "If I was you I wouldn't go anywhere near that guy."

"If I don't then who knows who else would get hurt."

"The Bully's hopefully." Sydney muttered under his breath.

Danny frowned before sighing. "Sydney, life's too short to live in revenge." He said remembering one of his Mom's lessons.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Three Years Ago~**_

Maddie frowned as she saw Danny punching and kicking the training bag in anger. "Stupid. Oversized. Jerk." Danny grunted with each hit being harder than the last.

"Danny." Maddie said causing Danny to turn and smile a bit sheepishly.

"Oh, hi Mom." Danny greeted before she raised an eyebrow and he remembered how they greeted each other during their lessons. "Uh I mean, Afternoon Sensei." He took a bow.

Maddie returned it before sitting down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Danny lied as Maddie raised an eyebrow and looked at the beat-up bag noticing it had a picture of Dash Baxter taped on it.

Seeing her looking, Danny winced.

"I'm just angry." Danny admitted bowing his head. "Dash, he keeps picking on Tucker and I. I want to show him not to mess with us but I remember you telling me not to." Then Danny punched the bag again. "But why? I can make him stop."

Standing up, Maddie walked over to Danny. "So you think you should because you know you can?"

"Yes." Danny said with an eager nod. "If I can just show him once, he'll leave us alone-."

"Then you would be abusing what I taught you." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"How?" Danny asked curiously.

"Danny I'm teaching you this to use only in Life-Threatening Situations." Maddie told her son. "And you're young, you shouldn't hold so much anger."

"But what do I do?" Danny asked looking down.

"You forgive and move on."

Now Danny looked at Maddie weirdly. "You're expecting me to forgive him picking on us and moving on, just like that?" He asked in disbelief.

"No not just like that." Maddie said agreeing with that. "But life is short. It passes by quickly and you shouldn't live with regrets or anger. When you're both grown ups you might put what happened now behind you."

Danny looked away not sure what to make of that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Present Time~**_

"So what about that time when he was picking on that kid with the flute?" Sydney asked remembering that incident.

Danny winced remembering that. "That was me going against that and sure it felt good when it happened." He said before shaking his head. "But afterwards I just had a feeling of guilt in how I took some pleasure in his pain."

"Making you the bully?" Sydney asked as Danny gave a nod. "Alright, I can see that one."

"So all I'm asking is for you to keep mum about this." Danny said and after a second, Sydney gave a nod.

"Alright buster, I'll keep it a secret." Sydney promised before frowning. "But if something happens to you I won't."

Danny gave a chuckle. "I wouldn't expect any less." He said before turning to walk away. "Feel free to join my friends and I when you want."

Now Sydney was staring in shock at that one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You what?" Danny asked as Tucker was flirting with a nearby girl.

"I changed the menu next week." Sam answered with a shrug.

"Why?" Danny asked cautiously.

"To promote Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarians." Sam answered. "I want to have it added to the menus and I figured if more people enjoyd it then it would work."

"Sam, not everyone enjoys it." Danny pointed out

"Most of them haven't even tried it." Sam countered as Danny sighed.

"I'll try it but I make no promises."

"No promises about what?" Tucker asked walking up to them messing with his PDA.

"Oh nothing." Sam said knowing already how Tucker would react.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As school let out, Danny was heading back to the library alone and walked in, still feeling the cold air.

Feeling his heart beat against his chest in fear, Danny took a deep breath and walked further into the Library where he first met the Ghost.

"You." Danny looked over to see the Librarian with a dark look. "You have some nerve child."

"I just want to talk... Samuel." Danny said causing the Librarian to nearly drop his book in shock.

"Y-You know my name?" The Librarian asked in disbelief.

"I did some research while I was recovering." Danny said taking his sunglasses off to show his eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Why would I speak with you about?" Librarian asked remembering how Danny stabbed his shoulder blade. "We have unfinished business to attend to."

Danny lowered his head, seeing where this was going. "So you won't just talk?"

The Librarian answered his question by covering the book in ecto energy and it shot at him causing him to duck backwards before getting into a stance.

"Then you leave me with no choice." Danny ran at him kicking off the bookshelf as he brought out the Fenton Wire.

The Librarian made to grab Danny by his throat but Danny dodged and wrapped the wire around his hand before kicking the Librarian in the face and he jumped back to dodge a blast of power.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." Danny commented pulling his Swiss Army Knife out of his pocket and the Librarian was wary.

"Who are you?" The Librarian asked rubbing his jaw. "To be able to harm Ghosts?"

"I'm nothing worth interest." Danny replied before the Ghost's eyes glowed and more books shot at him, causing him to retreat.

"Get back here." The Librarian chased after him only to see countless pathways he could've taken and no way to determine which one he did.

Not one to fall for a trick twice as Danny was, the Librarian looked up, prepared for an aerial attack.

But he was so focused on looking up, he didn't notice Danny sneaking behind him and slashing across his back with the Swiss Army Knife.

"Gyah!" Librarian fell to his knee in pain as ectoplasm dripped down his back.

Glaring, he shot ecto energy out of his eyes startling Danny as he was blasted into a pile of books.

"That's twice you've gotten me." Librarian said as he went to punch Danny but Danny used the Fenton Wire to block. "This again?"

Librarian went to turned intangible only to discover in shock that it wouldn't come off.

"What is this?!"

"I call it Ghost Wire." Danny said not wanting to give out his family name as he tightened it causing the Librarian to turn tangible, allowing Danny to slam him into the ground before Danny kicked his stomach.

"**GET OFF!**" The Librarian roared and Danny had to drop the wire as he rolled to the side to avoid another ecto blast. "I've had enough of you!"

"Oh that hurts." Danny mocked dodging another blast but he was punched in the stomach by the Librarian and sent rolling across the floor. "Alright, being punch by a Ghost hurts."

He really should look into getting some Anti-Ghost armor.

... Does such a thing even exist?

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when a book was sent at him and he moved as it embedded itself where his head was a second ago.

Panting in exhaustion, Danny was tired and bruised up.

He needed to end this quickly.

Running again, Danny made it around the corner as the Librarian ran after him only to grit his teeth in annoyance.

The boy disappeared again.

"Come out you coward!" He shouted, hoping to goad the boy.

Laughter echoed around the library. "Like I'm falling for that, I know there's a difference in strength between us." Danny said sounding amused. "I'm amazed I lasted this long."

Unknown to the Librarian, Danny was on the otherside of a bookshelf with a book missing as he pointed the Thermos at him.

But as he pressed the button, the noise of it powering up caught the Librarians attention before a beam of blue light surrounded him.

"W-What is this?" Librarian asked as he felt himself being pulled into the Thermos. "N-No, let me go!"

"I'm sorry." Danny replied as the Ghost was pulled in, allowing him to place a cap on the thermos. "You were dealt a bad hand in life. But that doesn't mean you should terrorize people in death."

Walking out of the row he was in, Danny grabbed the Fenton Wire and placed it in his pocket alongside the Knife.

Then Danny smiled as he realized something.

He just fought a Ghost.

One that shot energy and could kill someone.

And he won.

With a laugh, Danny pocketed the Thermos in his backpack.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now in the Fenton Ops Center, Danny was staring at the Thermos as it held the Librarian wondering what he should do with him.

He was too dangerous to let out but he couldn't keep him inside the Thermos forever can he?

Shaking his head, Danny turned back to the paper he was drawing on.

After the fight, Danny noticed some painful bruises under his shirt showing that he needed more protection if he was going to continue to fight these Ghosts.

They were more dangerous than people thought and so far he was the only one in Amity Park that fought and caught one.

For a second he was tempted to give the Librarian to his parents to help them out so they can make better weapons.

But he decided against it knowing they wanted to dissect Ghosts.

At first he kind of agreed with them when they said that Ghosts had no emotions.

But the Librarian.

He had emotions. He felt sorrow, agony... Regret.

There was no way Danny was turning him over to be dissected.

Leaning back, Danny sighed.

Why can't things ever be easy?

Then Danny chuckled as he pulled his knife out. "Alright I need to find out what metal this is and apply it to te gloves and boots." He mused thinking of how to effectively make good Ghost Armor. "Maybe a belt to hold the Thermos so I don't have to carry my backpack all the time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across town however a green skinned Lunch Lady was floating inside of a meat factory.

"Menu." She muttered clutching her head. "Someone changed the menu."

Her eyes narrowed in a blood red color.

"Nobody changes the menu." She said as meat shot out of the boxes surrounding her. "**NOBODY!**"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait but there you go. Danny vs. Librarian Match 2 and this time Danny won because he was smarter and knew partially what to expect from the Librarian.**

**More of his past will be revealed when he returns.**

**But now Danny will have to deal with the Lunch Lady.**

**How will he do? Only time will tell.**

**Now to answer reviews.**

**NightMaster000: Thanks and don't worry I have a plan for Sydney, but some people might not like it and as for Ultimate Enemy there's a plan for that one and it won't be revealed for awhile.**

**DannyPhantom619: Huh, I'll look into having him make the sword but for now he'll be focusing on the armor he wants to make otherwise he won't survive for long. And eventually I'll put up a poll to decide the pairing so everyone will have a fair shot at being his love interest. Oh and good idea with the pistols as well.**

**Azorawing: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter with more soon to come.**

**Coldblue: Thanks, I was worried on how some people would take the Box Ghost but I have at least two more OC's planned to be his enemies. One of them will be revealed when Danny gets his bike and I have a unique power that the Librarian will develop to make him an even deadlier threat for Danny. Now for your questions. 1) It's a good list but like I told DannyPhantom619, I will put up a poll to give everyone a fair shot at being his love interest. 2) They're good powers and will be added, thank you. 3) No I didn't, I am thankful for the backstory you provided, thank you again. 4) Well he will create a digital one just in case something happens to the written version. 5) Yes, they will. 6) Actually I just googled Top Ten Female Video Game players and they popped up, so no Danny won't know them. 7) Now that would be interesting. 8) He will but the bike will come much later. 9) No she didn't, she, Jazz and Tucker didn't hear about Danny being injured until he was already in the Infirmary. 10) They will when Danny decides to send Librarian back to the Ghost Zone. 11) Yes they will. 12) Kind of both but a major event will happen before he does though. 13) Yes and yes. 14) Yes and they will.**

**JP-Rider: A little of both for Tucker and Dani and Vlad as the Ras Al Ghul for Danny? That sounds interesting and yes he'll be half-ghost the only one in existance until Dani. I'm going to keep her the same as well.**

**Phantom Fan: Kind of but not all the time, the only reason Danny noticed the first time was because it got cold in the Library, a room with no AC, so he was a little wary. And I'm happy I managed to show how subtly problems with Ghosts began.**

**Alright see you next time.**


End file.
